I Think I'm Paranoid
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: SasuSaku. “You know,” she rolled her eyes as obviously as she could, “Paranoia isn’t very attractive.”


**challenge:  
**"You know," she rolled her eyes as obviously as she could, "Paranoia isn't very attractive."

**mused:  
**Ren's challenge  
seeing all my friends today  
I think I'm paranoid, Garbage  
Girl Power, yeah

* * *

**music, shoes, and the shiny, pretty things  
**written by: ohwhatsherface

**WEEK 1**

* * *

"I don't get it. Are you scared of them or something?"

"Ch, _no_."

"Sasuke-kun—"

"No."

"It's _just_ lunch!"

"No."

"God, you're acting like a _baby_!"

"I said, _no_."

"Come _on_! You can take on Orochimaru and Itachi and yet you're scared of _them_—"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"I am not _scared_," he hissed defiantly.

With a childish pout on his face and an indignant huff, he turned away with as much dignity as he could, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I am not gong with you."

Sakura chewed her lip irritably.

He was _completely_ overreacting!

All she did was tell him that her girlfriends wanted him to join them for lunch—

Then all hell broke loose.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him with a dry expression.

"You know," she rolled her eyes as obviously as she could, "Paranoia isn't very attractive."

He growled lowly.

"I am _not_ paranoid."

Sakura snorted.

"Oh, but you _are_, Sasuke-kun," she chided, tapping him on the nose. She smiled in a patronizing manner and put a finger to her lip thoughtfully. "Although I guess I can't blame you. I mean, _I_ would be afraid of my friends, too, if I were you, if _I_ were the one who did a lot of things to hurt me, i.e., leaving me on a bench in the middle of the night after I confessed my love to you, replying to said confession with a thank you—because freaking _seriously_, who says _thank you_—running off to a freaky snake man, making me wait almost four years, refusing to take place in PDA, etcetera, etcetera…"

Sakura shrugged innocently.

"I mean, girls are very protective of each other you know. But those are the only reasons why _I_ would be paranoid, if I were you."

As Sasuke merely stared back at her with a stony expression, Sakura began to fidget.

"Was that supposed to convince me to _want_ to have lunch with you and your friends?" he spat.

She pursed her lips for a moment and then grinned widely.

"…Yes."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well it didn't work."

Her face fell and then she tackled him.

"Sasuke!" she whined, trying to make her voice as high-pitched and eardrum-shattering as possible. "Why _not_?!"

Sasuke sighed.

It wasn't that he didn't like Hinata or Ino or Tenten. While there was no major relationship of sorts between them since friendship was still a tad bit foreign to Sasuke, he still had a respect for their skills as kunoichi. But as women—

They truly tested his patience.

It wasn't that they were irritating—which they were—or loud—ditto to that—or _annoying_—

It was just that whenever Sakura left to _go to the bathroom_, the three gave him these _looks_ and spoke in these _voices_ that well…

He just didn't want to have lunch with them.

"Sasuke, stop being so—"

"I'll take you shopping," he intervened quickly. "And buy whatever you want."

"…So…so…"

"And I'll buy you those boots you wanted," he added hastily, mentally patting himself on the back.

The boots were a sure win for him.

Sakura swallowed.

"The," her voice lowered to a near whisper, "black leather ones?"

He nodded enticingly.

"Oh… I—I!"

She looked truly pained, having to choose between lunch with her friends and those really boots that she wanted…

"I…"

Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Oh, alright," she grumbled.

Her saddened face melted away immediately as she dragged Sasuke out of his apartment with the intent of getting to the shoe store right away. She latched herself onto his arm and when he didn't pull away, she smiled up at him brightly.

She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"I still think you're scared of my friends."

He bristled.

"I am _not_ scared of them, damnit!"


End file.
